


Red As You Are, Cold As I Am

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, loki is an english major, reader is a mythology major, reader is childhood best friends with thor and loki, reader shares classes with them, thor is a rugby star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: The Asgardian Academy was your dream university and you spent your entire high school career working your ass off to be able to attend it and now that you're finally there you are overwhelmed with the possibilities. You are fortunate enough to have your childhood best friend Thor with you and his brother Loki.





	1. Like We Used To

The campus was large and extravagant, commissioned statues of the founders, as well as famous alumni, lined the main courtyard along with beautiful wisteria and flowering trees flowing in the breeze. Everywhere you looked the campus seemed to be buzzing with life, students and teachers alike running about. A familiar voice came from behind you.   
“Ah Y/N! It is good to see you!” Thor Odinson, star athlete and your childhood best friend stood there smiling, his long blonde hair tied up.   
“Thor, I didn’t know you got accepted! Did that scholarship go through?” He hugged you tightly, his face never changing, his smile bright and unwavering.  
“Oh yes, I got a full ride from that rugby camp.” He stepped back and brushed loose hairs from his face. “Y/N, my brother is here too.”  
“You mean he finally transferred back from Jotunheim?”   
“Loki, come say hi!” He waved behind him motioning forward a skinny looking man with shoulder-length black hair. “Don’t you remember Y/N, from way back when we were kids?”   
“You act like that was so long ago,” You bumped Thor’s shoulder. “Hello Loki, are you happy to be home?”   
“Jotunheim started to become my home.”  
“Loki don’t joke, Asgard has always been your home.” Thor clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I have to go to the field for practice, I leave you two to catch up.” He smiled and ran off.   
“I’m happy to see you. I was wondering if you’d ever come back, Loki.” You did your best to keep up with him as the two of you walked into the main corridor.   
He laughed and turned to look at you, “Did you miss me that much? I thought my brother would have kept you good company.”  
“Well we would write to you but you’d rarely reply… so yes, I did miss you. You two were always together, Thor isn’t the same without you. I’m sure he’s happy you’re home.”   
“Yes, I’m sure he’s thrilled.”   
“We all are.”   
“I should go now,” he turned away.   
“Loki, here take this,” You handed him a slip of paper, with your number and dorm room on it, “Give that to Thor for me please.” You smiled as he walked away. Your heart was pounding, Loki had grown even better looking since he had left after middle school. 

You moved through the corridor to your first class of the day, Statistics. Upon entering there stood Thor sitting up towards the back of the lecture hall, “Y/N, come sit next to me.” His voice was warm and filled the room. You walked up and sat next to him, pulling out your notebook and pens and set them on your portion of the desk.   
“Did Loki give you the paper?”   
“Yes, you know you could just tell him that you-”  
“Thor shut up right now, I swear on your father that I will punch you.”   
His hearty laugh filled your ears, “It is so obvious, won’t you ever admit it?”  
“No. I won’t.” His smile stayed on his face as class began. You managed to get through the first hour without another word from Thor, until he tapped your shoulder and whispered in your ear, “Remember how jealous he was when you took me with you to prom?” Your face turned red and you swiftly pushed his face away.   
“You are intolerable.”   
“But you surely remember, Y/N? He called only asking about you and what we did at, he asked if we had kissed or if we-”   
“THOR JUST SHUT UP!” You hid your face in your hands as everyone in the room turned to stare at the two of you.   
“Is there a problem?” The professor sounded annoyed.  
“No, we’re fine, sorry!” Thor smiled and did his best to assure the professor.   
“Behave Mr. Odison, this is college, not elementary school.”  
“Yes, Ma'am.”

 

“I can not believe you! Was it necessary to do that in our first class of the year?” You were fuming, Thor trailing behind you carrying the backpack you forgot when you stormed out the room after class.   
“Hey no harm in a little joking around, if you’d tell him instead of messing around and avoiding it, maybe I wouldn’t joke so much about you and-”   
“Y/N, Thor said that you- oh. Sorry, am I interrupting something important?” Speak of the devil.  
“Nonsense Loki, why don’t you accompanying Y/N back to her dorm?” Thor winked and walked off after handing you your bag.  
“What a weirdo.” You mused slinging your bag over your shoulder.   
“Ha, usually people say that about me.” He brushed a strand of hair off his face, it was hard to tear your eyes away.   
“Well, you haven’t embarrassed me in front of any new teachers yet.” You looked away blushing.   
“Yet? You think I’m going to?” He smirked as he walked ahead of you.  
You ran to catch up, “Yeah the possibility is there.”   
“You think I’m the same trickster I was then?” He laughed, his green eyes glowed in the artificial light.   
“Thor always said you did that ‘cause you had a crush on me,” you mumbled under your breath.   
“What? Y/N, please don’t mumble like that.” You rounded the corner to your dorm.   
“Bye Loki,” you kissed his forehead like you use to when he was sick. With the door closed, you face planted directly onto your bed and screamed into your pillow. Your lips stung, it reminds you of when Loki got frostbite and you and Thor stayed next to him in the hospital pretending to be doctors and taking care of him. Back then Thor had dared you to kiss Loki, and you did with the promise that Thor would buy you hot cocoa. Loki’s lips were cold and they stung. The three of you were only ten years old and petrified that Loki wouldn’t recover, but he did. And everything was fine now.


	2. You Seem Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!

You had done your best to sleep away the shame that Thor’s display in statistics created, and for the most part you did. Yet there was a growing pit in your stomach reminding you of Loki’s skin against your lips. He was so much softer than Thor, no beard, nor rugby scars, just smooth and pale. You trembled as you reached your hand to your mouth, why the fuck did you do that? You weren’t kids anymore, was kissing him like that still platonic?   
Perhaps you were thinking too much.   
In order to get out of your head, you picked up your things and headed to the library. You had two hours to kill before your next class. The campus’ library was on par with the beauty of the courtyard. Modern architecture and interior design, yet filled with all the classics. As you walked in and scanned your id, the smell of old books filled your lungs.   
You wandered around grabbing a few myths and tales books from here and there before settling in on a clean white table with a red plush chair. After opening to a story about Apollo, you glanced up to see Loki sitting directly across from you. You continued reading, putting the book up in a manner to block your face.  
“I know it’s you.” He pushed the book down from your face with his hand. “Y/N, what are you doing?”  
“What are you doing?”   
“I’m an English major, I kind of have to read you know.” He chuckled and titled himself back in his chair. “Why’d you kiss me earlier?”  
“I didn’t kiss you. Why did you want me to?” You raised your eyebrows, making a quizzical face at him.   
He leaned in across the table, “Yes, but I think I’ll just kiss you instead.” His hand rested on the base of your neck as he pressed his lips to yours, they were cold but soft. You could feel yourself turning bright red as he pulled away and looked you in the eye, a smile on his face. “I knew something was different about you. Surprised to see that it involved you having a crush on me.”   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You pulled away and grabbed your bag.  
“If you say so,” he laughed and watched as you left. He was the one who was different, when did he get so bold and charming? Didn’t matter you were going to class now.  
As you were walking into the lecture hall, Loki walked in right after you. “Looks like you can’t avoid me today, Y/N.” He smiled and sat down towards the front of the room, just to spite him you sat a few rows behind him.   
The class went by fine, besides the fact that you occasionally stared holes into the back of Loki’s head. Within the last few minutes, your phone buzzed, a text message from Thor.

He kissed you didn’t he?   
Wtf dude  
Tell me all about it later, come play rugby with me :P  
K be there in 10

Once the bell rang you met Thor at the field, he was smiling and laughing to himself. He had a beat up rugby ball in his hand.  
“Thor this is a team sport, no one else is here.”   
“That’s okay, you’re a team and I’m a team. Who else do we need?” He smiled and tossed you the ball.  
“Whatever,” you threw the ball back and chased after him as he ran across the field. You managed to catch up and tackle him, snatching the ball from him but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down next to him.  
“Tell me about my brother, what happened?” He shifted on to his side smiling at you. The two of you laying in the field.  
“He didn’t tell you already?”   
“Oh he did, I just want to hear it from you.” His eyes were lit up as if his whole face was being used to smile.   
“What is there to say? He kissed me and that’s it.” You looked up into the sky, staring at the clouds.  
“There’s more to it, he was going to take you out but you ran away like you always do.” He laughed and stood up. Lending his hand to you, he pulled you off the ground.   
“I don’t always run away.” You brushed the grass off your knees.  
“Yes you do, anyways… I think someone’s waiting for you.” He pointed to the edge of the field where Loki was standing his arms folded and his hair swaying around from the wind.


	3. What Did You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update, mostly dialogue

“Hello, Y/N. Enjoyed your game?” Loki’s gaze washed over you, you found yourself blushing under it.   
“Yes, Thor pulled my wrist a little too hard though.” You held up your hand, red fingerprints forming around your wrist. Loki held your hand up to his mouth, his breath dancing across your skin.  
“Do you always bruise this easily?” He smiled down at you, almost a silent laugh escaped his mouth as he pressed his lips against each newly formed bruise. You did your best to stand still and pray that he couldn’t see you shivering. “I can only imagine what would happen if you actually played rugby.”  
“I’m sure I would be fine,” the wind sped up around the field, twirling Loki’s hair into a mess around his face. Almost instinctively you reached up to brush it away but he grabbed your hand and pressed it against the side of his face.   
“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so stubborn,” he laughed and you felt his lips curl under your hand. “I wish you didn’t run away too.”   
“I-I didn’t run away…” you looked away, or attempted to but Loki’s other hand grasped your chin forcing you to stare up into his eyes. His mouth a mere inches from yours.  
“Oh you did, but perhaps I’ll forgive you.” His lips crashed into yours, they were still cold, as always. His movements seemed calculated but were backed by a determined passion.   
“OH MY GOD FINALLY!” Thor was cheering from somewhere behind you and you couldn’t help but pull away, laughing into Loki’s shoulder.   
“Ugh… thanks, Thor. Should we continue this, in your dorm perhaps?” Loki was hiding his laughter but his face betrayed him, he was just as amused as you.   
“Yes, I would like that.” You smiled up at him, thankful for this moment, that was up until Thor came crashing into the two of you slamming you down into the grass.   
“I’ve been waiting for this to happen since we were 12! You would not believe how annoying it is to watch the two of you dance around like nothing is going on and it’s all fine. Holy shit.” Thor was laughing his arms around you and Loki, the force of his laughter shaking the three of you. “We should go celebrate.”  
“Thor we haven’t even established what this is yet,” you were laughing so hard the words came out jumbled.  
“Yes so, brother dearest… if you could give us time to talk maybe afterward we can celebrate” Loki grimaced but didn’t seem to be annoyed.  
“Right right sorry.” He pulled both of you off the ground. “Call me later!” He shouted as he ran off to the other side of the field.  
“I mean you really can’t blame him,” you smiled as you took Loki’s hand. “I have had a crush on you since like forever.”   
“Really?” He looked at you, his head tilted, mouth ever so slightly curved upwards.  
“Are you serious? Yes.” You thought about all the times you made excuses to hang out alone with him, all the times you told Thor you wanted to play hide and seek hoping it would be Loki who found you. You thought about every second you spent pining for his affection. Every moment you spent trying to get him to notice you.   
“Y/N, did you hear me?”   
“Oh um sorry… what did you say?” You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, you must have zoned out thinking about the childhood memories you shared.  
“I said, do you want to be mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night update and now that all our exposition is out of the way... some good times await


	4. Close Quaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the smut chapter Ive been trying to write since school started

“Yes,” your voice came out higher than usual, as Loki leaned in for s short quick kiss. “Can we… go somewhere more private?”   
Loki’s lips curved up at the corners, “My room or yours?” 

He pressed you up against the door as soon as it closed behind you, without allowing you anytime to register what his room looked like, his mouth on yours, hungry and eager. Hands roaming up and down your torso. “Is this what they taught you at boarding school?” You manage to say as he traced down your jaw and neck with kisses.   
“Is this what you want?” His hand stopped at the edge of your shirt, his icy eyes staring into yours.   
You placed your hand over him, “Yes,” He lifted his hands and spun you around tossing your shirt aside and unclasping your bra.   
“Your whole body is blushing,” He mused with a kiss to your neck.   
“Well… your hands are cold…” you shuttered as his breath swept across your skin. His hair brushing against your shoulders.   
He brought you away from the door and towards the bed, lifting you so that you could be carried there. Your legs locked tight around his waist as the two of you kissed without breath or thought. A rush of euphoria with every touch.   
“Lean back, I’ve got you.” You felt your body sink into the mattress as Loki moved over you, removing his own shirt and then resting his hands on your hips. In a matter of seconds, he had removed your pants and hooked his fingers on each side of your panties. “You can touch me too baby,” he smiled and kissed underneath your belly button.  
Sitting up, you pulled him closer so that you were straddling his lap. You could feel his hardness through his jeans. You let your hands roam the pale expanses of his torso, as you kissed him roughly. Your need for him taking control.  
You ground your hips against him, he grinned as he pushed you back on the bed and removed the rest of the clothing from both of you. Loki was on top of you almost immediately. His hard cock rutting against your hip. You reached down and grasped it, its length and thickness surprising at first. “Please…” You whispered and bit across his collarbone.  
It was all he needed and he repositioned himself between your legs, his hand gently rubbing your folds. His fingers gliding across your clit before dipping inwards and slowly drawing in and out. The feeling of his fingers inside of you made you squirm a little, it felt like a dream. You sighed at the loss of contact when he pulled them out. “Oh darling, don’t worry. I have something better.”   
You could feel his cock at your entrance, gently pushing in before he had himself fully hilted inside of you. You moaned at the feeling of being stretched and filled by him. After allowing you to adjust he began slow movements, in, and out. But you needed more, you begged and grasped at him, urging him to go faster, to go deeper, to go harder.  
And He was more than willing to oblige. You found it nearly impossible to keep your eyes open as you felt the pressure building within you. His hand rubbing your clit as he fucked you. You caught a glimpse of his face, grinning wildly and sweaty, with his hair clinging to his skin. A rush of sensations flooded your body as you reached your peak. Shortly after you felt him pull out, and spill his seed onto your thigh. You couldn’t help but giggle and pull him down into a hug followed by many kisses across his face and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I get out of school soon and will be able to write more! Because of that, I will be taking fic prompts and request. Comment your prompt and/or request with the ship (reader x character or character x character) and I will let you know if I will write it. As I am a human not a writing robot machine thing, the requests may be chosen based on what I want to write.  
> Thank you all so much, happy reading!


End file.
